Madness Combat Wiki:Community Portal/Community News
Welcome to the Community Portal! The local Madness Combat Wiki Community HQ! Enjoy your stay! ---- Back to Community Portal ---- Community News Updates of what's going on in your Wiki Community from your friendly neighbourhood admins. NEW ADMINS & Nexus 2 @23/09/16 By Madnesscrazy Wassup folks, is one of your local admins, Madnesscrazy, first of all, I would like to extend a warm welcome to our two newest admins, Beppo-Jedi and KennyX1994. Secondly regarding Nexus 2, as you can see now, we are adding pages for it, there is much to be done, like creating either a brand new or modifying a existing template for nexus 2's weapon stats, pages of weapons, mooks and so much more, hope to see you around! *Beeooooo* WHAT THE FU....!? http://images.wikia.com/mafiamadness/images/5/5d/Wtfboomplz.gif 10:08, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Madness Resources @21/02/13 By Madnesscrazy Hello Guys, this is one of your local admins, Blud D Mess, I forgive on behalf of all admins for our inactivity. But I've recently made a Resources page for the wiki, so if you know of a good website around the internet that contains good Madness combat sprites, Add it to the page! There are a few things though, The resources have to be of .fla format otherwise it's not really counted as a resource, so, .png, jpg and any other format aren't counted as resources there. However if some of you don't have a flash program on your computer, It's suggested you get one if you want to help with weapon and character images, Episode images can be screenshots. With some episodes, their resources don't exist, like the recently released Incident: 110A There will be no need to worry, once i've located a great flash decompliler that doesn't mess up sprites, I'll make a full resource sheet, containing all sprites from all Episodes, except from tricky bangbangooberblat (For obvious reasons). In the meantime, check out this year's first bi-weekly poll, asking you guys what's your favourite incident so far! Pokemon! http://images.wikia.com/madnesscombat/images/1/15/Zorua.gif turns into http://images.wikia.com/madnesscombat/images/0/08/Zoroark.gif 23:37, February 21, 2013 (UTC) HTML5 Coming Soon @05/07/12 By Tarantulakid96 Okay guys, just a heads up. I'm sure most of you saw the little community update from Wikia Central and just ignored it. Well, it's actually important. Wikia will be upgrading from good ol' HTML4 to the new HTML5. You can view the update here. C'mon guys, it has kittens! But anyway. So listen up. If you read the update, you're probably like 'Oh, but I don't know about coding so whatever'. Yea well fine. Whatever, you can go around and do whatever it is that you do whilst we do this. So in the update, it said that several HTML elements are either being removed or replaced because they are obsolete. This means it MIGHT mess up some of our HTML, such as our templates and precious home page. Now, some of this might be fixed for some of the things that are being replaced automatically, thanks to bots. However, some if it might NOT. So here's where you guys come in. First, I need to ask if any of you guys are good at coding/scripting/using HTML. I am fairly decent, but I'm not the best. So I'm just curious if anyone out there is also good at using HTML. If you are, leave me a message on my Talk Page/soon to be Message Wall. If you aren't good at HTML, then all you have to do is keep an eye out. See if any tables or templates are looking messed up. If you do, then just let us know. Again guys, this is all just preparation. Better to be safe than sorry, right? Right. Also, you guys should get ready for a new navbar and new message walls, because it looks like the poll is going straight that way! ~[[User:Tarantulakid96|''T96 is Awesome!]] Talk☺ 19:21, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- New Navbar and message walls? ''@23/06/12 By Tarantulakid96 'Sup. So did you guys see the new Biweekly Poll? I hope you did. Because this time we are asking you to help us make a decision, community! That's right, YOU DECIDE, so pay attention. So the new poll asks, Should we change our talk pages to message walls, and should we upgrade to the new navbar? If you don't know what I'm talking about, please, let me elaborate. We may have had a poll like this before a long while ago, but this time it's different... -ish. I guess. Anyway. So, what is the new navbar? Well it's been available to all new wikis from the start, and it's been given current wikis the option to change to it. Take a look at the pic to the right here. That is what the new navbar looks like, taken from the Wikia Community Central wiki. It's fancier, and it also allows for an additional drop-down menu inside the dropdown menu. It's like inception. For example, on our menu, when you scroll over weapons, you get the categories such as Pistols, Melee, Shotguns, etc. But if we get the new navbar, we can add an additional menu to those. For example, if you roll over Pistols, another drop-down appears listing popular pistols, such as the PPK, Desert Eagle, etc. This can also be useful for expanding other areas of our menu. However; the cons. Things are organised differently, so you'll have to get used to it. Take a look at the pic again. In order to reach the Wiki Activity and Random Page buttons, you instead go to a non-removable tab called On The Wiki. It's always there, and is always open when you get there. If you want to create a new page, head over the the far right and hover over Contribute. You'll get some stuff there, such as Add A Page. Pretty simple. Also, for you other admins, this is where you'll find other goodies such as Edit Wiki Navigation. So it's as simple as that. Now what are message walls, you may ask? Well these I defiantly recommend we add to this wiki. They will replace user talk pages First off, it adds a nice little notifications icon to the top of the page (if you have an account, of course). This will basically inform you if anyone leaves a message on your wall, or if you have unread messages. Like an inbox (See pic on right). What's more, is that when you go to post on someone's message wall, it will automatically include your user icon with your message, and acts like a chat instead of an editable page. This way, you can't get trolls copying your signature and pretending that it was you who posted something. And it's a LOT easier to send replies back and forth, all on one page (See pic on left). And both persons will be informed EACH and EVERY time. It's also easier to include pictures, script, and other nick-knacks. Here, go ahead and try it out on my page on the Wiki Community Central. Go ahead, send me a message, I'll reply. You'll see how much easier it is. So it's up to you guys. Go vote on the poll! Do you want the new navbar, the new message wall, or both? You decide! ~[[User:Tarantulakid96|''T96 is Awesome!]] Talk☺ 02:34, June 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- The Community Portal is Up! ''@09/06/12 By Tarantulakid96 Hey guys! It's Tarantulakid96 here, your local Wiki Admin. Just wanted to give you the update on the Community Portal. As you might have noticed, the Community News page is now up, and you're now reading a post on it. Ha ha. But anyway, the new Community Portal is up, if any new features are planned they can be added later. So yea, what's new? I'll start off by saying there are new forums up, so GO USE THEM. It's easy to make a forum, just choose your forum, name a topic, and start your discussion. Plain and simple. More importantly, there is this page. Admins will post here to inform you of priorities, news, events, and other hot stuff. There is also now a Community Gallery. You remember back when a bunch of guys kept trying to create pages to post their fanart on? Well guess what; now there is an official page for that. All you need is an account to start posting pics. There's all sorts of categories too, so it's not restricted to art. Go check it out. And, last but not least, is the Biweekly Poll. Another community feature. It's a poll that occurs every two weeks, and ANYONE can vote. The polls are usually for fun or for survey purposes, so don't forget to vote! Our first poll (May 27-June 9), was very successful, and will be coming to a closing very soon. And that's pretty much it! If you have any suggestions to add to the new Community Portal, let me know! Just send me a message on my talk page. Also, to the other Wiki Admins; Please upload a square user icon of your wiki avatar to use when posting on here. Minimum 50x50px. Don't forget to use the same layout that I used for this post. The order will be newest posts at the top. ~[[User:Tarantulakid96|''T96 is Awesome!'']] Talk☺ 16:43, June 9, 2012 (UTC) ----